Tamamo
Tamamo is the eldest and one of the Four Heavenly Knights coming second/third alongside Erubetie when she, the other Knights and Alice clashed to decide who would be the next Monster Lord. She is a nine-tailed Kitsune, and is known to be their Leader/Queen. Despite her young appearance, she acted as a mother figure to Alice the XV (Fifteenth) and Alice the XVI (Sixteenth) when she was being raised to be the next Monster Lord. One rumor states that Tamamo was also the mentor of Alice the V (Fifth) and the later generations, which suggests that her age is beyond 500 years. Her hometown is Yamatai Village, and her favorite food is thin fried tofu. She is a master of earth magic, using it to make herself immune to most attacks as well as dealing incredible amounts of damage. Tamamo’s personality is slightly close to Alma Elma’s, however she is not malicious like her. Instead of killing, she keeps Luka as a husband. She means no harm to humans, however like Alice, she does not seem to care whatever happens to Luka. Biography She first appears in the Treasure Cave attempting to claim the Poseidon’s Bell, although she seemed more interested in the cave’s traps and was setting them off for her own amusement. The door opens revealing Tamamo, whom begins to unseal the Kitsune but does not have enough power to restore Nanabi. She then learns that Alice has taken interest in Luka, and calls her “Monster Lord” right in front of him, leaving him a bit shocked while Alice insults him as she had dropped off many obvious hints. Tamamo laughs for having said it aloud. The Kitsune then nudges on Tamamo and learns that she was rescued from a Spider Girl by Luka. As the leader of the kitsunes, Tamamo decides to reward him with either petting her tail or thin fried tofu. If Luka chooses to pet her tail, Alice leaves while Tamamo begins stroking his penis with her tails. She leaves afterward, however without the bell and Alice, he cannot continue his journey, thus deciding to head back home to live the rest of his life there and receiving a Game Over. Opting with the thin fried tofu, Alice instead takes it and leaves, followed by Tamamo. Again, Luka receives a Game Over. Luka chooses the Poseidon’s Bell, and she willingly gives it to him. She asks if he must fight her for it: choosing to will lead to an impossible battle, and choosing not to will remark that she isn’t causing any trouble to humanity, although she reminds him that they will fight eventually and leaves. After Luka defeated Alma Elma, Granberia is left at disbelief until Tamamo backs up the Succubus Queen. Granberia then leaves afterward; Tamamo remarks that she seems to be stopping a nuisance before it grows, which seems unlike her, although Alma Elma believes its the reverse. The Succubus Queen then mentions where Erubetie is, Tamamo replies that she shut herself in Undine’s Cave, and the Kitsune Leader decides to head to her hometown. Alma Elma wonders if the random actions of the Four Heavenly Knights seem to chip away their reputation, although Tamamo wonders if it includes Alma Elma’s actions as well. The Succubus Queen merely laughs at this. Luka encounters Tamamo in Yamatai Village, whom is being praised as “Mighty Fox”. Luka assumes that she is attacking, and when he draws his sword, the villagers warn him that he’ll be cursed for attacking a fox. Tamamo informs him that the place is her hometown, and she has no reason to destroy it, so Luka stands down. The village chief then appears and informs them of a creature named Yamata no Orochi overtaking the town. Tamamo seems to agree to help overriding the monster. Heading to the village’s Fox Shrine, Tamamo scares off Alice as she picks on her tails. She reveals the kitsunes bullied her in the past, although this was one of her methods to prevent the Monster Lord from having hatred against humanity. She also reveals that Black Alice strayed from her initial path as the Monster Lord due to some “incident” and Alice the XVI also had deep-seated trauma, however Tamamo does not indulge further details as it is “all in the past.” The kitsune then does some speculation of Luka’s strange powers: he used Daystar to seal Nanabi which did not utilize the power of the Angel Halo. She warns him not to use it again, otherwise that power will consume him and he will turn into a being of pure holy energy. Heading out to defeat Yamata no Orochi, Alice mentions that Tamamo went back to the Monster Lord’s Castle, but left a fluffy ball in place. During the battle with the eight lamias, the ball turns into Tamamo and she lectures on how to use Gnome’s power more properly. For interfering, Yamata no Orochi starts smashing her head into Tamamo’s neck, but she takes no damage, and keeps continuing to use that technique. After Luka properly administers the earth’s breath, Tamamo punches and tail attacks Yamata no Orochi and deals insane damage, leaving her confused. She finishes the beast off with Earth Rumbling Decapitation, sealing her. The following morning, the group leaves town, and Tamamo departs, reminding Luka that she won’t show mercy at the Monster Lord’s Castle. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Tamamo steps up after Alma Elma’s defeat. She uses the earth’s breath to prevent Luka from dealing damage to her. He tries to match up, but takes severe damage from her punch. He then applies Sylph to avoid her tackle, tail attack, and roll, until Alma Elma stops her for having broken much parts of the castle, and Erubetie adds on who will repair the mess, although Tamamo replies that once she defeats Luka she’ll enslave him and have him fix it. Tamamo then binds Luka with her tail; he struggles but it’s no use. Feeling despair, she tells him to think back on who he is, and with that and powered up Gnome he rips off her tail and breaks free. With his earth power is equal to hers, he takes no damage from her physical blows. She strips and fights with sexual attacks, but Luka holds his own and defeats her, receiving another pledge of promise to coexistence. Encyclopedia Entries Tamamo (1) “Among animal-based monsters, Tamamo is the most powerful. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a master of earth magic. In addition, despite her looks, she holds powerful physical strength. Proud of her fluffy nine tails, she enjoys using it to play with men. Binding the male up with her tails, Tamamo will tickle every corner of the man’s body as she plays with him. There is no man who can resist this stimulation. Once she finishes playing, she almost always releases the man; however if she finds a man she really likes, she may make him into her lover. As the man would already have been made into a prisoner of her fluffy tail, there is no man who would be able to refuse her. Also, she loves fried tofu.” Tamamo (2) "The strongest of the beast type monsters, and the leader of the Kitsune race. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, her physical and defense strength are unmatched among all monsters despite her tiny body. In addition, her magical power is extremely high, enabling her to use many types of magic. With a calm disposition, she won't attack humans unless challenged first. It seems she also acts to prevent trouble to between humans and monsters. With her true age unknown, she also acted as the the teacher for the last few generations of Monster Lords. At the very least, she has been in this role since Alipheese the Fifteenth was a child. Acting as Alipheese the Sixteenth's mentor since childhood, she has a close bond with the current Monster Lord. Due to her strict education, Alipheese quickly gets moody when Tamamo starts to nag at her. Though in truth Alipheese seems to care for her, with their relationship closer to that of a monster and daughter than of a teacher and pupil." Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is impossible to win; she’ll wave her tails menacingly and then use Nine Moons on the second turn, automatically KOing Luka regardless of what he does. Requests are also not available in the battle as she will ask Luka to “fight seriously”. Fighting her is not necessary, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Succumbing to the pleasure of her Nine Moons, Tamamo binds him and strokes his penis with her tails, then marries him. Second Battle In the second battle, Luka must use Gnome; doing anything else will result an automatic loss and if he tries to use another Spirit, she’ll cancel it. After withstanding her punch, apply Sylph, otherwise he’ll lose. For three turns, he must use Meditation to restore health completely, or he will not withstand her tail squeezing. After avoiding her Tackle, Tail Attack, and Rolling, Tamamo will then bind him with her tail and squeeze, in which four turns, Luka summons his determination to enhance Gnome’s powers to slip free and crush through her defenses. With Gnome's Wild Lands, he is finally able to fight her on even terms. She then strips and begins using non-lethal sexual techniques. Continuously use Earth Rumbling Decapitation or Normal Attacking and saving SP for Meditation Gnome/Sylph resummons until her health whittles down to nothing. Struggle if bound; although he can still attack at this state, she will not relent. However, she will use Moonlight Healing to recover 11,000 HP once her health reaches the halfway mark. Sylph is still necessary in this battle as it is to avoid her trance attack Emasculating Amusement and her KO rape attack Moonlight Rendezvous. Once her health whittles down to the near end-point, she clothes herself and breaks open the sealing to absorb the moonlight for her ultimate attack: Moonlight Cannon. If Luka does not Guard, it will mean the end of him. Exhausted, Tamamo collapses to the ground and lies flat for the remainder of the battle, allowing Luka to finish her off, even with Quadruple Giga. Like Alma Elma, if defeated while she remains clothed, she'll give him a blowjob, and if naked, she does a vaginal intercourse. Unlike Alma Elma, she keeps him as a mate rather than killing him. Trivia *According to Alice’s second monsterpedia entry, Tamamo was left in charge of governmental affairs. *The only time in the game when Tamamo seems to be genuinely annoyed by something is when she brings up the story of Black Alice. *Tamamo is the only of the Four Heavenly Knights who heals in battle (which is surprisingly a trait not shared by Erubetie). When Luka calls her out on this, Tamamo lampshades the fact that it's just as bad that Luka uses Meditation as a skill in his battles versus various monsters. Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Bosses Category:Heavenly Knights Category:Kitsune Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Treasure Cave